


Turning Time

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (very little fluff but still), Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: Time passes and time will pass. Soon a day will come when Allura outlives her paladins, when she has to watch them fade while she stays strong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short sad thing I wrote last night.

She watches him grow old - she watches them all grow old - but his aging is the hardest to bare.

Shiro's movements stiffen, lines appear on his face, the white lock of hair at the front spreads throughout, his voice grows shaky, and his memory weakens even more.

All the while Allura stays beautiful and unchanged. Mostly at least. She gains a few scars here and there, some only visible to the one she chooses to open up to. The one she chooses to love. Not because they're in an intimate spot, no; but because they're deep in her heart, her soul.

He tells her his inner scars too. The ones he can't remember much of, the ones that make him fear that one part of him that's no longer really 'his'. 

But it's okay. 

Because she loves him - all of him. And she can love him unconditionally, then he can't be that bad; nothing she loves could ever be.

She reminds him every day, just in case.

And with time, the routine becomes necessary rather than choice.

"Allura?"

"Yes, I'm Allura. I'm your wife."

"Wow," he'll say and smile, "I'm so lucky."

" _ I'm _ so lucky," she'll insist. "I love you."

But Shiro doesn't say it back, because he doesn't know. For now, he doesn't remember. Allura tries not to let it show how much it hurts, because of course it's not his fault.

He does love her. She knows he does.

In his moments of clarity, Shiro will cover her with kisses, telling her over and over that he loves her. 

It almost makes up for the times he forgets. Almost.

Allura tries to tell herself that this should be enough, that she can't expect anything else. And besides, she has memories. Their first kiss, hasty and longing because they hadn't known if they'd survive what came next; the first time he said he loved her and her uncertain reply back; their first time in bed together, he had been so careful and loving and everything she could have ever wanted. 

She can replay them back in her mind and lose herself in them, but memory is a poor thing to have when not shared.

Soon his time is up, and memory is all she has.


End file.
